


Glamorous

by Okkinky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okkinky/pseuds/Okkinky
Summary: Mettaton has gone crazy now she wants everyone else to be like her
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Glamorous

Coming soon


End file.
